One slow dance
by awoken-poet
Summary: What is WRONG with Hermione? She's acting weird...


Hermione couldn't wait until the Halloween ball. Since the ball last year during the TriWizard Tournament, she had become infatuated with getting dressed up, and dancing the night away. This year, she wanted to spend time with her friends Harry and Ron, and have the best time that she could.  
  
****************** It was nearing October 31st, All Hallows Eve. She found that she couldn't concentrate in class as much as she usually did, and for her, that was a big deal. One day, Professor McGonagal took her over to the side of the hallway, and said,  
  
"Hermione, is everything alright? You seem a little out of it lately." Hermione smiled and shook her head,  
  
"No Professor, everything is just fine. I assure you, everything is quite fine." She replied with a far off look in her eye.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ What she was really thinking about, was the Halloween dance. She was imagining being held in someone's arms. it was warm., and comforable. She felt like she belonged there, yet, she couldn't see the boy's face. who was it? *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
" Alright Ms. Granger, I believe you."  
  
"Good Afternoon Professor."  
  
"Good Afternoon Hermione. " and they walked away.  
  
*********************************************** Back in the common room, Ron and Harry were settled on a couch by the roaring fireplace. They were involved in a game of wizard's chess, their favorite. Ron had gotten particularly good at this game. Hermione came in carrying her books, when she tripped over the rug, and they flew all about the room.  
  
"Oh, no!" she cried. Ron jumped up from the couch, and went to help her. On the way, he accidentally stepped on one of the books, and a single page was torn out.  
  
"Omygoodness" he blurted out. "ImsosorryHermione..I-I"  
  
"RON! Ugh! You weren't looking were you were going, AS usual. Will you ever learn?" Hermione barked.  
  
" But- But Hermione, I was only trying to-"  
  
"Only trying to what, Ronald Weasley? Only trying to destroy school property? Watch where you step. PLEASE."  
  
She was clearly over reacting, after all, a simple spell would slip the page back into her book, but no, this wasn't just about the book. No one had asked her to the ball yet, and she was still spacing out everywhere she went. That was why she tripped, after all. She didn't know what was wrong with her. On the other side of things, Ron was severely bruised by this. What was Hermione trying to get at? What was wrong with her? She usually kept a cool head about her. Something was different. Different, or wrong.  
  
********************************* Hermione lay on her bed. She wasn't asleep like the rest of the girls in the dormitory. She was thinking. Dreaming.  
  
*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ She felt like she was floating. his arms still clasped around her. Her hands were about his neck, and together they were one. The music was playing softly. the quiet murmer of the crowed had died, and there was almost silence. A good quiet. She could hear a voice. telling her that she was loved. cared for. and would be forever. but whose voice?  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ The day had come. It was Halloween. Classes were cancelled, because no one could keep their wits about them. The hallways were filled with a buzz.  
  
"Who are you going with, Lana?" could be heard down the corridor. A heavy sigh,  
  
"Samuel. oh he's so dreamy don't you think?"  
  
"You are sooo lucky."  
  
the conversations drifted off. Hermione practically floated down the hallway. She glided down to the entrance to the Gryffindor Common room (sigh.. "chocolate covered pecans.") and soared up the stairs to her room to get ready. She didn't care if she didn't have a date. She wasn't the only one. She just loved the experience. She hoped that she would maybe slow dance with someone. what was that like? She had never done that before. it seemed so, so, intimate.  
  
******************************************** A/N: Ok, I know she's danced with Krum at the other ball, but that didn't count, ok? It wasn't a real slow dance... keep that in mind. ******************************************** When she came into the room, heads turned. She had her (straightened, again) hair up in an messy, yet elegant, 'do, and wore a new set of robes, in a tranquil "dusty rose". She was the epitome of beauty. Simply classic. At first there was some good music. Lots to dance to. She and some of the other girls got up and "shook their booties" a bit, then went off to the side for some punch, and cookies. From the side she could see Harry and Ginny talking way on the other side of the room. Finally, a slow song came on. She didn't know what to do. were you supposed to ask the boy, or were you supposed to wait until he came to you?  
  
Then, from the other side of the room, she saw Ron. Surely he would dance with her, they were such good friends. As she started to move, she saw another girl - one with CURLY hair! - guiding Ron onto the dance floor. It was that blasted Roselyn Sincade, (A/N. I made her. I OWN her. MINE) from Ravenclaw. Hermione knew that she (Roselyn) and Ron had been close friends for a while. They met on the Quidditch field, Roselyn wasn't on the team, but she came to all the practices to watch. It turns out, she was a BIG Chudley Cannons fan, one thing that Hermione, wasn't. (A/N: I'm sorry I can't develop this much more.) Then, there it was. Roselyn was in Ron's arms, and Ginny was in Harry's. Hermione felt a little rejected, and sat down towards the back of the room. She talked with the few people who weren't dancing, but she didn't feel much like talking.  
  
Several songs later, another slow one came on. This was her absolute FAVORITE song. She couldn't remember the name, but it made her feel so romantic! She went to find Ron. She had to get a slow dance in. She saw Ron not too far away, but then Harry came over.  
  
"Hey Hermione! Wow, this is pretty great isn't it?"  
  
"Uh, yeah Harry, great, sorry, but I gotta go find-"  
  
"Listen, Hermione, would you do me a favor and keep Gin company? I have to go now, I've got practise tomorrow morning, and I need to get some extra sleep. Thanks." He said and ran off.  
  
"Uh, yeah Harry. Sure." Hermione said. She could already see Ron out on the dance floor, with her friend Liana (A/N: Mine too.). Liana had had a major crush on Ron for the longest time, but she new she didn't have a chance with him. Hermione didn't blame her, but she was upset that she'd missed her chance. Suddenly, Hermione sat down. She was watching the two dance, and she just started tearing up. What was wrong with her? Thankfully, Ginny came over to her.  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, Ginny. I- I don't know..." she stuttered.  
  
"Here, lets get you into the bathroom." Ginny said and they walked quickly, arm in arm to the girls lavatory.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione said, once they were inside. "I don't know what happened. watching him. them dance. slow dancing. twice. and then I felt so. sad,. I don't know. I've never felt this way before. I-"  
  
"Who? Hermione, Who?" Ginny cut her off. Hermione looked at Ginny, with tears in her eyes, and said.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Oh, Hermione."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hermione. I think you're in love."  
  
"Love?"  
  
"Love."  
  
They hugged. This cleared so many things up for her. That's who she had been thinking about. dreaming about. Ron. The one she wanted to be held by. Ron. That mischievous little red haired boy. Ronald Weasley. She felt giddy. She wanted to dance with him so bad.  
  
********************************************  
  
Back at the ball, things were wrapping up. They were playing a few last songs, and Hermione went and asked if they would play one more slow song. Her request was granted. At the first few chords of the song, she walked right up to Ron.  
  
"Ron?" she said softly. He turned around to face her.  
  
"Hermione. Haven't seen you all night. um. look, I wanted to apologize for the episode with the book. I really didn't mean to. I was only trying to help honest-" he stopped. Hermione put her finger over his lips.  
  
"Shh, Ron, its ok. Would you dance with me?"  
  
Ron stared at her, as if he hadn't understood what she just said.  
  
"Would you dance with me?" she repeated.  
  
"Of course" he whispered.  
  
********************************************************** They swayed back and forth, slowly rocking to the music. They were hardly moving. her head was rested on his shoulder, he had his strong hands around her waist, and it was good. It was all so magical.  
  
********************************************************* But this wasn't a dream. This was no fantasy. This was reality. Hermione had gotten, her one slow dance. 


End file.
